


Puzzle Piece

by pinkbelle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbelle/pseuds/pinkbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Morning, sunshine,” Grant said sarcastically as Skye all but sleepwalked down the stairs to the makeshift gym, a smirk on his face.<br/>She looked up at him and glared. “Tomorrow it is YOUR turn,” she breathed grumpily, “I don’t think I’m going to be able to function for the rest of the day.”</p><p> </p><p>Tumblr prompt for a secret relationship, set season one after Yes Men but before HYDRA. Pretty much just fluff, and I make no apologies for it. Transferred over from FF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Piece

**Author's Note:**

> So, in digging around through WIP fics on my computer I found one that I think I posted on FF yeaaaaars ago, but never got around to AO3. I really like it, though, and after the clusterfuck of a finale I thought we could use some Skyeward goodness soooooo here you go. Season one, set sometime after Yes, Men but before HYDRA.
> 
> Title comes from a Gabrielle Aplin song, Puzzle Piece, but has nothing to do with it other than I suck at coming up with titles and liked the sound of it (great song though, you should definitely go listen).

Creeping through the dark hallway of the bus, Skye opened the door to her bunk and snuck in, wincing as the lock loudly clicked into place when it closed behind her. She kept meaning to do something about it, having gone through this routine for a few weeks now, but she hadn’t gotten around to it yet.

Laying down on her bed, Skye turned to look at the clock on her bedside table and found herself actively trying not to groan – four fifty AM. Having to get up to train at six thirty had been bad enough, but now, not only getting up this early but choosing to do so was something she couldn’t really wrap her mind around. The only reason she did was because of Grant.

She wasn’t really sure when things had started to change between them, but she did know that the tension the two had been feeling for a while had come to a head when Ward made it back from a mission he almost didn’t make it out of. The minute he had walked onto the bus she’d run up to him and, before he could do anything T1000-y she’d kissed him. Skye had almost laughed at the fact that she had taken Agent Grant Ward by surprise, but soon enough he kissed her back and without either of them really saying anything, they’d become…them. 

However, Ward – being Ward – wanted to keep that fact between the two of them for a while, “until we figure everything out” he’d said. That had been three weeks ago and while Skye got that there were talks they needed to have before other people became involved in that (because she knew there was no way people like Fitz-Simmons were not going to become involved), she really hated having to wake up at a time when even May was still asleep so one of them could sneak back into their bunk after spending the night together. 

Skye finally managed to fall back asleep for a while before her alarm went off, at which point she rolled over and pushed it off of the table before getting up and starting her day. 

\---

“Morning, sunshine,” Grant said sarcastically as she all but sleepwalked down the stairs to the makeshift gym, a smirk on his face. 

She looked up at him and glared. “Tomorrow it is YOUR turn,” she breathed grumpily, “I don’t think I’m going to be able to function for the rest of the day.”

Grant rolled his eyes at her dramatic nature before taking one of her hands and examining the wrap around it. Nodding his approval and doing the same with the other hand, he then moved over to the punching bag and took hold of it.

“Alright, come on, fifteen minutes of cross punching. Go.”

\---

The rest of the day followed the same routine as it usually did – Skye spent some time at the holotable with Coulson helping him with the electronic aspects of various missions and cases, and Ward discussed the best tactical approach for their upcoming field OP with May in the cockpit while Fitz-Simmons continued their work on chemicals and projects the others couldn’t even pretend to understand. 

For the last week the group had all finished whatever they needed to be doing at around the same time in the evening and so, consequently, they had taken to eating together. While Skye and Fitz had been banned from any food preparation after separate unfortunate incidents they had both caused in the kitchen, Jemma, Ward and Coulson were fairly apt at cooking and May wasn’t awful, so between the four of them they had worked things out.

Watching Coulson and Jemma make some kind of pasta, Skye sat on the counter behind them and provided a running commentary.

“Okay, I’m sorry, but what the hell is that?” she asked, crinkling her nose as Jemma produced a bunch of arugula from the refrigerator. 

Jemma widened her eyes. “It’s rocket, Skye, it’s delicious, it’s a peppery lettuce-“

“Skye hates pepper,” Ward cut in as he walked into the small space with a serving bowl, “I suggest maybe putting it on the side.” Putting the bowl down beside Coulson, he ignored the curious look he got from the scientist and walked back out. 

Skye shrugged in response. “I hate it,” she confirmed, and then pretended to look offended. “You’re telling me T1000 noticed this and you, my best girl friend, didn’t?” She placed a hand on her heart and shook her head, laughing when she lifted her gaze and saw the other girl looking genuinely apologetic. “It’s okay, he found out the hard way when he made me a sandwich as a penalty for our training running long last week and put pepper in it.” Her brow creased at the memory, sticking her tongue out. “Ugh, who the hell puts pepper in a sandwich?” 

Soon the group were all gathered in the lounge - one thing Fury hadn’t thought of in the construction of the bus was a dining room or a table - eating dinner and making casual conversation since Coulson had decided that if they were going to eat dinner together at night like a family then they were going to leave SHIELD talk out of the equation. 

“When are we landing next?” Skye asked as she twirled a piece of pasta around her fork.

“Probably sometime in the next couple of days, we’re running low on supplies,” Coulson replied, “why? You need anything?”

Skye blushed before mumbling something too quietly for anyone to hear other than Grant who was sat beside her. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

“It’s the new Hobbit movie,” he repeated for her, “it’s all she’s been talking about for days.”

Coulson chuckled. “I’m sure we’ll be able to find you some time to go, I just hope that Ward doesn’t mind too much.”

At this comment Grant jerked his gaze from the girl next to him to his boss, eyes widening. “What do you mean by that, sir?” he asked, trying to keep his voice level and calm while Skye was deliberately looking anywhere but him.

“She’s going to need to go with someone, and I imagine that Fitz-Simmons will be otherwise occupied at the Hub when we stop and we need to get the bus checked, it’s you or nothing,” Coulson explained.

Grant let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Oh, right. Of course.”

Skye snickered under her breath at Ward’s reaction, although part of her was a little disappointed that Coulson wasn’t on to them. As much as she loved having Ward to herself and the excitement of sneaking around, now as she sat next to him she had to admit to herself that she wanted to be one of those girls who’s boyfriend wasn’t afraid to put his arm around her shoulders when they were with their friends because he didn’t care what other people thought. She knew eventually they would tell people but as the impatient person Skye was, she just wanted everyone to know already.

Jemma stood up with her plate in her hand, interrupting Skye’s chain of thought. “Okay, Skye and Fitz on dishes,” she said, walking into the kitchen and placing hers down on the counter before walking back out. “Meanwhile, I’ve made some adjustments to the holotable that really improve its ease of use,” this came with a pointed look at Ward and Coulson who had both admitted to being unable to use it after the incident on the train, “so it would probably be beneficial for you three to come and learn how to actually do things on it.”

At this last sentence Skye caught Ward’s eye and grinned while the agent studiously ignored his girlfriend to keep himself from reacting in a way that would give them up, instead following Simmons, May and Coulson into the next room while Fitz and Skye went into the kitchen.

Just before the two finished the dishes, the pager clipped to Fitz’s belt started beeping. He turned and looked apologetically at Skye.

“It’s the hard drive in the maintenance room, it’s finished installing itself, I need to go and install the security driver before it restarts.”

Skye nodded, pulling some silverware into the sink. “Fine, Fitz, we’re almost done anyway, I can finish up here.”

\---

“Shit!” The exclamation came from the kitchen and was followed by a hiss of pain that had Grant on his feet before the others could react. Walking quickly into the kitchen, he came to a stop at the sight before him – Skye was holding her left hand close to her chest while blood dripped down her arm, and judging by the amount on the floor around her and covering her shirt there was a fair volume of it outside of her body when it should have been inside. Seeing one of the cooking knives lying in the sink also covered in blood, Grant put two and two together and put his hand on the small of Skye’s back as he led her out of the kitchen and down towards the lab. Pushing open the electric doors, without a word he walked them over to one of the steel tables and lifted her up onto it before grabbing one of the suture kits from the drawers against the wall.

Taking a gentle hold of her injured hand, he lowered it. “Alright, let me see,” he said quietly, lifting up the towel she had been holding against it. Removing the fabric, he saw a long yet thankfully shallow cut along her palm. Using his free hand and his teeth, he tore open an antiseptic wipe and cleaned the area around the cut, keeping a firm hold on Skye’s hand when she flinched as the stinging disinfectant touched the open skin. 

“This part is going to hurt,” he warned as he picked up the bottle of rubbing alcohol, pouring some onto a piece of gauze. 

“Fantastic,” she muttered in response, squeezing her eyes shut and bracing herself for the burning that, when it did come, forced a cry out of her mouth and tears to form in her eyes. The burning stopped, and she felt a hand on the side of her face. She opened her eyes and Grant was smiling at her in the way that made her feel like she was the only person in the world that mattered. She smiled back at him, but the smile quickly faded when she saw him pick up the needle and suture thread. She pushed herself back on the table, shaking her head.

“Uh uh, no way, not gonna happen,” she stated, bringing her hand away from his reach. “You are NOT sewing my hand back together, thank you very much, a band aid will be great.”

Grant sighed, leaning back on the stool he was sat on. “It’s too deep for a band aid, Skye, you just need a couple stitches.” Noting her firm reluctance, he moved forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead before resting his own against hers. 

“I promise, it’ll be quick,” he assured her, “and if you let me do this,” he broke off, hesitating for a minute, knowing he would regret what he was about to say, “I’ll let you pick a movie to watch tonight.”

At his words Skye immediately sat upright, a grin on her face. “Oh my god, seriously? I’ve been begging you to watch Jack Ryan for months and this is what it takes?”

He shook his head in disbelief as she relinquished her hand to him. “It’s a spy movie about the most unrealistic spy, not to mention completely untrained. It’s ridiculous.”

“Whatever,” Skye muttered as she prepared herself for the first stitch, “too late now, you said you’d watch it Super Spy.”

The two sat in silence for the next few minutes as Ward completed a line of neat stitches across Skye’s palm, holding her hand steady against the occasional wince that had her pulling it back. Soon enough he was finished and wrapping it in a bandage.

“Now was that so bad?” he asked lightly, helping her down from the table.

Tracing a finger over the white cotton gauze, Skye sighed. “I guess not.” She looked up at her boyfriend and gave him a smile. “So worth it to get to pick the movie though.”

Ward laughed as he pulled her into him and kissed her, the two oblivious to the presence just outside of the lab.

“You and Fitz owe Jemma and me $20,” May muttered from her and Coulson’s position outside of the lab doors as she turned to head up the stairs, leaving behind her shocked friend. “We told you they were together.”


End file.
